I'll Say I Do, but Not Before You
by 7dragons7
Summary: To avoid a war, a marriage is in order. Should she accept his hand that means the Awesome me would be stuck with the biggest priss in the world... No thanks.   A short one shot. Light yaoi.


"I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna! I don't wanna!" he continuously cried on the ride here. And yet, somehow, the man riding beside him was ignoring him. "Friiiiiitz!" he whined. "I don't wanna get married! Not to Him of all people!"

"Yes, so you've said." the elder man, in looks only, said. "But you've also said that you don't want a woman on the throne of Austria."

Gilbert nodded enthused that his boss listened to him.

"Well then, you have to get married."

"Noooooo," he whined again. "Let's just fight them!"

"I'd hate to start pointless bloodshed if I can be married instead. Rule more land, and have an heir. Wouldn't you like that as well?" The elder man looked over at the Avatar of Prussia, who looked back with un-amused scarlets.

"Ugh. No." He huffed, shuddering at the thought of marriage.

"We are asking for marriage first, and you will try and be happy about it. If they refuse, then we fight. Agreed?"

Gilbert sighed heavily. "Agreed."

And so that was that, apparently there could be no arguing about it.

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed heavily, adjusting his hat as he walked beside Fritz and inside the lovely palace that held the duchess and the nation's avatar of Austria. Roderich. Aristocratic to the last detail… Gilbert observed the grand hallways, sneering at everything. He couldn't help it. He was probably going to have to live in this place. Expected to dress all aristocrat like. And behave all aristocrat like.<p>

"Try and smile, Gilbert." Fritz chuckled softly. "If she accepts, you'll live in a wonderful place, and God help us, maybe you'll learn some manors."

"Old man," pouted Gilbert sticking out his lower lip, looking hurt. "Why must you say such hurtful things?"

The Prussian suddenly stopped. A lovely sound was coming from somewhere… Scarlet eyes darted around, finding an open window. It showed a garden. A lovely one at that, roses and all sorts of flowers were in it. And there was a fountain. A large fancy one. Gushing out water. There were probably fish in it… not the fish you ate though… But, more importantly, was the man standing in front of the fountain. Dressed in white and gold. Glasses perched on his face, and dark hair with one curl sticking up. He knew that curl, he just wanted to yank on it. And hidden from view was a beauty mark that he just wanted to poke at. Violet eyes, that also couldn't be seen that he just wanted to see in pain and agony.

Austria…

He was in front of the piano playing his violin. A sad solemn tune, that sounded how Gilbert felt. He was probably dreading the marriage proposal as well.

Fritz had stopped beside him starting at the avatar as well. "Is that the Austria nation?" he asked curiously.

"Ja…" Gilbert grumbled.

Fritz chuckled softly. "A male nation, makes things awkward for you, does it not,"

Prussia looked over at the man he held in such high regards, looking nothing more or less then scandalized. "Fritz!"

The man tried to hide his smile and patted the other on the shoulder. "Slender and petite though… ivory skin… it's a feminine male though, that's a plus."

Gilbert sputtered, not sure how to retort, but he was outraged. He turned fully around, pushing the window open fully. And stuck one leg out.

"Oi, Gilbert… what are you doing?" Fritz asked a bit concerned.

"I'm going to push fancy pants in the fountain," he said simply. Climbing out the window.

The elder man sighed, watching his wild nation stalk after the other. He shook his head slightly, but had a slightly amused smile on his face as he continued on his way to meet the Duchess.

Prussia stalked through the flowers, and reached the other. Once closer he looked over the man once more. Dark hair, and very pale skin. He didn't have the body of a warrior… more like a woman. He watched the man's gloved fingers move along the strings of his violin, and the bow move back and forth. The man's eyes were only open slightly, specks of violet could be seen, but they were dark, unseeing, lost in the melody he was producing.

Yeah… it sounded nice. Gilbert could make music too. He played the flute. Fritz had taught him how! But he couldn't read music… or anything like that. So, obviously the stuff this priss was playing sounded better then what he played.

His urge to push the other in the cold water died a bit as the song continued. Instead, he walked past the other, jumping on the ledge of the fountain crouching down a bit to look into the water. There were fish in here!

He pulled off a glove with his teeth, and reached into the cold water grab one.

"What are you doing?" an irritated voice asked.

He stopped his one hand in the water. He gave the other a look of annoyance. "Reaching for a fish."

"Why?"

Scarlet eyes met annoyed violets, the man had lowered his instrument and turned around to glare at him. "I felt like it…"

"Fool," the Austrian sighed.

"Heh," The Prussian stood to his full height, still on the ledge, and towered over the Austrian avatar. "I've actually come to this fountain to make a wish, if you must know!"

"A wish?" The musician carefully set his instrument on the ledge a good distance from the Prussian, and looked up at the other.

"Ja, a wish!" The albino grinned wide and dug in his coat pockets. "Here!" he pulled out a coin. "I wish, that your prissy ruler denies this marriage request, and I never have to be a part of your pansy ass nation. Because you being my husband would only make the awesome me less awesome, and that is not allowed."

He flicked the coin into the water and both avatars watched the coin fall into the crystal blue water and sink to the bottom.

"Trust me… the feeling is quite mutual…" Roderich sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh?" The Prussian smirked wider. "Nein! The feeling should not be mutual. You should be dying to be my…eh.. Wife! I am the awesome me."

Violet eyes looked at the other with zero enthusiasm.

"Plus! I bring five full meters to the wedding bed! Kesesesese!"

The Aristocrat gave a very un-aristocratic snort at the other's words, and turned his back on him. This only infuriated the other. "Five meters… indeed… If you have such a thing, and I doubt you do, it'd explain why your such an idiot. All the blood from your brain goes to your 'five meters' trying to get it up, but having such a length makes it impossible. Such a sad sexual life you must have…" Roderich mused.

The pale skin on the Prussian flushed slightly. "Tsk! Mock all you want, when you see it, you'll understand."

"Or perhaps you call it that because you mean… five centimeters… you're just getting meters and centimeters mixed up…" Roderich said turning back towards the other, despite the height difference the other was making. He smirked slightly putting two gloved fingers together, leaving very space in-between.

The Prussian felt his eye twitch. This… priss… insulting him like this! He watched with narrowed eyes as the aristocrat steeped onto the ledge as well. He held his arms out so he could keep his balance.

"You think you're funny?" he hissed.

"Me?" Roderich glanced up, lowering his arms slightly. "Not at all."

"Tsk. You're trying to make me angry, obviously.

"If that upsets you the solution is to just ignore it. No need to get in a huff about everything."

Gilbert snarled stepping closer and reaching for the Austrian. He grabbed the cravat of the other yanking him close. "Listen you."

The sudden yank ensured that the Austrian lost his footing on the narrow ledge and stumbled into the Prussian. Causing the silver haired nation to lose his footing. The result was both nations falling into the fountain.

With a splash both nations hit the icy cold water. The fish quickly swam away from the loud disruptive forms. Prussia quickly sat up. It was about two feet of water. He grabbed his hat that was floating away and put the soaked item back on his head. He was soaked from to toe, but at least the aristocrat was too… Speaking of the aristocrat…

The dark haired man was clinging to the edge of the fountain, shivering. He was looking around for his glasses, which had fallen off.

"What's your problem?" the Prussian asked, smirking. His scarlet eyes also searching for the spectacles.

"I dislike the water… greatly."

"What? Why? You aren't going to drown. It's shallow water. It's a fountain, you can't drown in a fountain!" Well… you'd have to be kind of dumb, or a child…but still!

"Yes…well…" he huffed, having no logical reasoning for it. He slowly tried to crawl out of the fountain.

"Kesesesesese," The Prussian cackled grabbing the other by the shoulders and dragging him back into the fountain.

"Gilbert!" the Austrian cried. "Stop that, this instant."

The aristocrat clung to the Prussian, gripping him tightly. Fear in his violet eyes. It made the Prussian stop. For some reason, he didn't like that fear in the others eyes, he thought he would…but now he found he didn't care for it at all. "Hey!" he said, cupping the other's cheek, forcing the Austrian nation to look at him. "Stop prissing out. It's only water. Fountain water. You're not going to drown."

He could feel those thin fingers that made music still tighten slightly in his coat. "I know… but…"

The Prussian looked over the Austrian once more. Frightened violet eyes that were avoiding his gaze. Wet clothes hanging off his thin frame. A pale face that somehow looked better without those frames. He seemed younger without them. The dark hair no longer brushed back but flat and dripping wet, the bangs falling to the sides and framing the others face quite perfectly, with that one stray hair sticking up. One rebellious hair in a man that desired perfection and order.

"Oh here…" The Prussian leaned forward, grabbing the glasses that were under the water, right by the Austrian's boot. He shook them off a bit and placed them where they belonged.

The Austrian blinked for a moment and looked back up at the Prussian. "Danke…"

"Heh. You're welcome. But take it from awesome me. You look better without them."

The Austrian took a moment before replying. "I'm afraid far more important people then yourself state otherwise."

The Prussian huffed at that comment, though he could tell it wasn't meant to be insulting. "Well… why do you care what other people say? You shouldn't let yourself get pushed around so easily. When we get married, you can't wear those glasses anymore."

"Wh-what? You can't just tell someone they can't wear glasses anymore? And married? You said you didn't want to marry me!" The Austrian huffed.

"Well, it's gonna happen. Who would turn down the awesome Fritz? And yes I can." The Prussian said proudly.

"You're… ridiculous." sighed Roderich.

"Cheer up. You get to be my awesome wife."

The Aristocrat looked at the Prussian with a slightly amused look on his face, before closing his eyes and sighing. "It… it will be an interesting experience to say the least."

Gilbert grinned and leaned forward. So… he was going to be married to this priss… it might not be so bad. He'd get to listen to beautiful music… live in a kickin palace. Eat fancy food. And his wife wasn't half bad looking either. Kind of a delicate sort of thing. He'd get used to it. He brushed his lips against the aristocrats. No. This wouldn't be so bad…

"Gilbert!" a strict voice cut through his musings. "Stop being so blasphemous." The Prussian nation quickly pulled away from the other, looking towards the voice.

"Austria! Get out of the fountain, what do you think you're doing?" the duchess scolded, tossing an annoyed look at the Prussian, as if it was his fault… oh… it kind of was…

The silver haired nation, climbed out of the fountain, followed by the Austrian, who looked like a drowned rat. He was quickly trying to ring out his clothes and make himself look somewhat presentable.

"What's goin on Fritz? We aren't leaving are we?"

"We are. She declined the proposal."

"What?" Gilbert looked back at the woman who was scolding the Austrian for not behaving more appropriately.

Violet eyes glanced at the Prussian. "Looks like your wish came true…" Roderich said simply, turning away from the silver haired nation.

His wish? The coin in the fountain. Never had he wanted to take back anything so much. "So… does this mean…?" Gilbert asked as he followed his boss out.

"Ja, you get the battle you wanted." Fritz glanced back at him. "Isn't that what you wanted to begin with?" Prussia looked back at the fountain where the other two were still. "Ja… that's what I wanted."

He'd fight. Because that's what he did. He'd fight. And he'd win! He'd make that stupid woman sorry that she ever said no to Fritz, that she denied the proposal. He'd humiliate her country and take Austria for himself.

* * *

><p>AN

Yes. Well…

This is based of truth. Prussia and another wanted to be married to the duchess. But as she declined the fight over Silesia was intense. There were actually three wars for it, but Austria never got it back. And they were really pissed about that. Lots of unfortunate circumstances for Austria over all. But, I'm writing a fic about all that. Soooo, I'll save the details for that.

I love AustriaxPrussia, and if things had gone better… well, who knows how it would have changed our history.

Anyway. Short one shot I'd been working on for longer then I'd like to admit.

I decided to add the quirk that Austria is afraid of the water. He's a land locked nation now, even though he wasn't always at that time period I like to think the ocean scares the crap out of him X3

Fritz also wasn't as old at this time as I made him out to be in this fic. I just always see him as an elderly fatherly figure to Prussia. Sorry for the slight inaccuracy. D:

But thanks to my awesome beta for putting up with the amount I gave her to read through today. :3


End file.
